moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Reynaldo Cortes
|Row 4 title = Positions |Row 4 info = Private of the 7th Legion (Formerly) Farmer (Formerly) |Row 5 title = Allegiance |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Affiliations |Row 6 info = * ** Stormblade Regiment (Formerly) |Row 7 title = Family |Row 7 info = Marcus Cortes (Father) Tori Tulane (Mother) Neltalia Cortes (Wife) |Row 8 title = Signature |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = }} Reynaldo Merrick Cortes is a former Private in the Alliance Military and was recently attached to the First Regiment of the Seventh Legion, otherwise known as The Stormblade Regiment. He is currently allied with the Ravenguard Company. = Description = ---- Reynaldo Cortes is on the short side for a male human at 5'8", but is compact and powerfully built. He has dark brown skin and a cloud of black hair that he keeps braided in one or more long plaits. He speaks in a deep southern drawl when relaxed, but will revert to more formal Stormwind Standard when in a formal situation. = Personality = ---- Reynaldo (Rey for short) has an easy-going demeanor. Quick to grin and joke, he's as willing to make a joke as to be the focus of one. He is fiercely defensive of his friends and comrades, however, and will fight if needed. = History = ---- Childhood Reynaldo was born in Westfall at his mother's farm. His mother, Tori Tulane, had been in a relationship with a soldier out of Stormwind (Marcus Cortes) when forces from the human capitol were still being dispatched in an attempt to help prevent the spread of the Defias Brotherhood. Marcus Cortes was later reassigned, and Tori was unable or unwilling to follow. Rey grew up on the farm and grew strong, as country boys do. He loved his mother and did what he had to in order for the farm to stay safe in the uncertain times of raiders and looters. When he was in his mid teens, Reynaldo was recruited by the Defias Brotherhood to do some courier work for extra money and was offered protection for his mother's farm. Defias Brotherhood Reynaldo continued to work for the Brotherhood for the next 15 years in exchange for the organization's promise to spare his mother's farm. When his mother eventually left the farm to live with distant relatives, Rey stayed on. He never got far in the Brotherhood, instead doing work as a bodyguard or brute force as he was directed. A disagreement about a young charge led to Reynaldo's abrupt departure from the organization. He then enlisted in the Stormwind Military as a means to avoid the Brotherhood's retaliation. Enlistment Reynaldo enlisted in the First Regiment of the Seventh Legion, known the Stormblade Regiment under the leadership of Field Marshal Jackson Amadatha. He is stationed at Valiance Keep in Northrend, and proved his way to the rank of Private. He has recently resigned and has taken up his old mercenary habits until a better opportunity presents itself. Ravenguard Company Reynaldo joined forces for a time with the Ravenguard Company, a cooperative mercenary group. = Relationships = ---- Reynaldo has made some friends. Neltalia Cortes Reynaldo has recently married Neltalia "Nelly" Devonshire. Neltalia's past is somewhat of a mystery, but she has completed her training as a Warlock. Neltalia and Reynaldo can often be seen near their residence in Ironforge. They are expecting their first child. Justin Bucca A Soul Champion of considerable skill and strength, Justin is one of Reynaldo's closest friends. Gilrid Sivaldi .]] Gilrid is another close friend of Reynaldo's. The dwarf is duelist and a skilled swordsman. He also enjoys drinking and carousing, making him one of the more outspoken of the group. Gilrid is a Private in the Stormblade Regiment. Wangyinsu "Yin" Drunkpaw Yin is another Private in the Stormblade Regiment. An older, battle-scarred pandaren, Yin brings delicious food, potent drinks (alcoholic and otherwise), and a strong sense of brotherhood to the Regiment. Geshia Geshia is a draenei death knight. Although not the most friendly, especially to outsiders, she has proven to be a loyal ally within the Regiment. Geshia is also a Private in the Stormblade Regiment. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Military Category:Soldiers Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:The Stormblade Regiment Category:Stormwindian